The outward appearance of an electronic device, including its design and its heft, is important to a user of the electronic device, as the outward appearance contributes to the overall impression that the user has of the electronic device. At the same time, the assembly of the electronic device is also important to the user, as a durable assembly will help extend the overall life of the electronic device and will increase its value to the user.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide an electronic device that is aesthetically pleasing and lightweight, yet durable. It would also be beneficial to provide methods for assembling the electronic device.